


and days of auld lang syne

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Korkie is a Kenobi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, are you tired of the usual suspects time traveling?, have some unusual suspects!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Korkie is seriously not expecting to run into a few Jedi from the old days when Alliance Command asks his help on a mission. But it might work out after all.Years before, the timelines diverge the moment a mysterious artifact activates itself (or does it?) in the Jedi Temple, randomly sending four people about two decades into the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’ve honesty just been in a Korkie is a Kenobi mood recently so expect a bunch of fics with that premise to show up soon.

A crashing sound resounded through the old temple, followed by silence, then, softly, murmuring.

“Hello?” Korkie called out, reaching for his blaster. It was still instinctual to use it first, before any other weapons, the state of the Galaxy being what it was.

He’d gotten a message from Ahsoka, rather, the Rebellion had. Which was strange. Ahsoka had disappeared a while back. No one but the higher ups had been told about the message, no one wanting rumor that Ahsoka was back to spread until they could confirm she was alive and well.

The message had informed them of strange goings-on in an older Jedi temple, one that had of course been long abandoned. Therefore, it was decided someone with a connection to the Jedi be sent to investigate, preferably a Force-sensitive someone. They had planned to send Luke, but, something had come up and he’d been needed elsewhere.

So Korkie it was, despite his protestations that he really didn’t know much of the Force. The response, of course, was “neither does anyone else, anymore, just go.”

So he went. And now, here he was. And despite not knowing much of the Force, he still was connected to it, and right now it was going crazy in his mind, warning him, yet also, strangely warmer than usual. He decided, if this was a Force thing, he should grab his saber. He pulled it out but did not light it. Not yet. 

He entered a small chamber in the temple and found four humanoids. One a tall, dark-skinned man, who looked human but could easily be near human instead, Korkie wasn’t sure, especially in the dim light. Another man who Korkie guessed was Kiffar, judging by the tattoos he could faintly make out. A Nautolan man and a Twi’lek woman stood there as well.

Something was pinging at the back of Korkie’s mind about them. At first he thought he’d seen them before, somewhere, but then he realized they were Force sensitive. Which likely meant he hadn’t seen them before, because he remembered all the Force sensitives he’d met after the Purge.

He tensed up, wondering who they were. Most lightsiders who’d survived the Purge were affiliated with the Rebellion in some way, whether hidden by it or working for it, and Korkie knew all of them, at least as far as he knew. He didn’t know these people, which meant either they weren’t lightsiders, or they’d somehow managed to avoid being found by the Empire or the Rebellion, which was unlikely, though, he acknowledged, it was possible. 

As he scanned them briefly, he relaxed just a bit. These were no darksiders. They were all at varying degrees of light but all light nonetheless. Still, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t do him harm. It must have been a long time since they’d encountered any Force sensitives other than themselves. But Korkie had sensed them scanning him in return and knew they’d realize he was light as well. He held up his hands in a placating gesture and hoped that would mean something.

“You have a lightsaber.” The dark-skinned man said. “But you’re not a Jedi.”

“Yes, I do and no, I’m not.” Korkie replied. The people across from him were confused, he could tell, though he didn’t get why. Of the Force sensitives left in the galaxy, many nowadays were the same way. But then, if they hadn’t met any of them, perhaps that explained it. Maybe they still considered themselves Jedi, despite the extinction of the Order.

“Look, I’m no Sith, or Inquisitor, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Korkie spoke again when none of them did. He lit his lightsaber to add more evidence to that fact. He was surprised they didn’t know just by their scans, but he supposed they had every reason to be suspicious of him. After all, it’s not like he trusted them fully either. 

“It’s white.” The Twi’lek woman said. Korkie could have kicked himself. They wouldn’t recognize that color as one used by lightsiders. They wouldn’t know it was possible, if they hadn’t met anyone like them in as long as they must not have.

“Yes. Ahsoka Tano taught me how to purify crystals, of course. Though I suppose you wouldn’t know that she even figured out how. You couldn’t have seen her in a good while. You must still have your original blades, then?” He nodded to their sabers. “Luke Skywalker is the only one I know of who has a colored blade, and I’ve no idea how he got it. Unbled kyber crystals are not exactly abundantly available anymore.” 

“ _Luke_ Skywalker?” The Nautolan man asked, while the others exchanged looks. “I’ve never heard the name.” 

“Really?” Korkie asked. “I mean, the Rebellion has published his achievements quite widely and I’d have thought a group like you would pay attention to any news of Force sensitives, particularly those claiming the title of Jedi.” His voice softened immensely as he spoke his next words. “How young were you?”

He ignored the murmuring of the Kiffar and the Twi’lek, focusing on the dark-skinned man who spoke loudest. 

“How young were we? When do you mean?” Korkie blinked.

“During the Purge, of course. You, you’re old enough that you were probably already an adult, and you may have been as well, I’m not practiced at reading Nautolan ages, but you two, in the back. You couldn’t have been older than, I don’t know, twenty five? I’d guess younger.” Particularly for the Twi’lek woman who looked to be the youngest there. 

“There hasn’t been any event I’d call a Purge in generations. At least, not one that targeted Force sensitive people. I presume that is the group you mean, since that is the main thing we share in common.” The dark-skinned man said, and that told Korkie that something was wrong here.

How could they not know? Everyone knew about the Purge. 

“Something strange is going on. You’d have to have been living under a rock for the past twenty plus years to not know. Hell even that wouldn’t be enough. You’d have to be dead to not know. You know of the Jedi. From your words, I have to believe you are Jedi. Surely, you can’t be ignorant of this. Even if you’d been deep undercover you would have heard about it. Even if you’d have been in the Unknown Regions you’d have felt it. Every Force sensitive person felt it when that many lives ended, at least, those of us who weren’t among the dead.” Korkie’s words were bitter as he recalled the terrible events. He’d been inconsolable for hours after the fact, not knowing himself what exactly was wrong, but sensing the terrible, wrenching loss of people, who, even at the time he’d known had been good people.

“You seem to genuinely believe what you’re saying.” The Nautolan said cautiously. Korkie snorted a laugh. 

“You think I’m delusional? Well, honestly, I hope you’re right. That would be so much better than the truth.”

“If you want us to believe this ‘truth’ against all our own perceptions, you will need to provide stronger evidence than your words alone.” The dark-skinned man said. It did not sound like he genuinely believed Korkie could provide that evidence, but was simply trying not to provoke the crazy person.

“Well, I do have the entirety of the holonet, if that’s something that would help. You must have datapads, right? Look it up.” And so, reluctantly they did.

“What’s ABY? It looks like a year system, but not any I’ve heard of.” The Kiffar asked.

“Huh. Didn’t know this system had begun using the Rebellion’s year system. That’s good. But ignoring that, ABY stands for After the Battle of Yavin. Which, if you don’t know about the Purge you won’t know about that either so I won’t explain.”

“Rebellion. You’ve said that a few times. Who are you rebelling against? The Republic?”

“Oh, this is starting to make sense.” Korkie said. He felt a stab of pity. Clearly, these people were delusional. They had been unable to handle the fall of the Republic and the Jedi and were therefore claiming everything was still fine. “But no. Not rebelling against the Republic. Or, not exactly. Rebelling against what the Republic has become, the Empire. I mean, not everyone in it loved the Republic to begin with, but officially we are ‘The Alliance to Restore the Republic.’” 

Then, at the same time, two things happened. The Kiffar man let in a sharp breath of surprise and gestured for the others to gather around him. Korkie didn’t pay attention to him because he was busy letting out his own gasp.

Because before him, stood the ghost of his father, looking stricken and sad like Korkie had never seen. Korkie had not seen his father as a ghost before, but the last time he’d seen him alive he’d mentioned it was possible. The same day Korkie had met his father’s former Master, who at the time looked similar to how his father looked now, at least, in regards to level of blueness and transparency. 

Korkie opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan spoke first. 

“Don’t say anything. They- I haven’t revealed myself to them, not yet. They can’t see or hear me. Don’t give the game away. Korkie, these- I don’t even understand it myself, but I know these people. And not younger versions of them. They look like they’ve stepped right out of the Clone Wars themselves.” Obi-Wan said wonderingly. 

As Korkie was taking in that revelation, the dark-skinned man stepped closer to him, hand hovering near his lightsaber. 

“What are you planning? What’s the point of this? You have to know you can’t best all four of us.”

Korkie saw Obi-Wan tense up, and gave him a reassuring smile before turning to the group. 

“Well, what do you believe my plan is?”

“We don’t know. That’s why we asked.” The Kiffar sounded annoyed. “Though I am curious. How’d you get our datapads to read the wrong year?”

“I- what?” Korkie asked, genuinely confused. Oh no. What had Dad said? _They look like they stepped right out of the Clone Wars._ No. No, this wasn’t happening. “Look, I think I know what you’ve figured out, and I have to say you’re coming to the wrong conclusion. How could I make the holonet, vast and protected as it is, show the wrong date? I couldn’t. I maybe could make your datapads read the wrong date, if I knew anything about hacking and had been in possession of them at any point, but you’ve had them since you arrived from wherever you came from and you would have noticed me taking them.”

“So you, what, expect us to actually believe that we’re in the future?” The Twi’lek asked.

“Oh, Aayla.” Obi-Wan spoke, which was really only distracting Korkie when he seriously needed to focus. He wanted to shoot him a look, but that would only make him look insane since no one else could see his father. He settled for radiating annoyance, which the Jedi would surely believe came from the situation only. Obi-Wan in return gave off a wave of apology and spoke no more.

“I do actually, since it is, evidently, the truth. I understand not wanting to believe it’s possible. I surely wouldn’t had it happened to me. But can’t you sense it? That’s not the right conclusion, and I feel confident that if you would just consider the possibility while reaching into the Force, you would see it too.” All four gave him a look like they couldn’t believe this random person was lecturing them on the Force, but they eventually gave in and made a cursory attempt at doing as he advised.

Korkie could see by the expressions on their faces when those cursory attempts morphed into more serious contemplation of the topic in front of them, and finally to acceptance. He grinned. He’d hoped that would work, after all, these were Jedi, raised and trained to trust the Force before all else. And there was no way someone could trick them like this when they were completely connecting with it. There was a reason the Sith always tried so hard to cloud the Force, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do we want to know anything about the future?” The Kiffar said quietly.

“I know you’re not asking me, but yes you do,” Korkie said from his position at the front of the group. “There’s two options. One, you can’t get back to your time and you need to understand the Galaxy as it is now. Two, you can get back and, hopefully, you can fix this.”

“That would be a paradox. That could be dangerous.” The human said.

“Yeah, and it’s also likely a paradox if you’re stuck here and can’t return to your own time. I think we need to let go of that concern.”

“Okay, so debrief us then.” The Twi’lek said. “What’s the situation?”

“War.” Korkie said briskly. “The Galaxy’s at war. Again.”

“Again? What was the most recent conflict?” The Nautolan asked.

“The Clone War was the last galaxy wide conflict before this. Twenty years ago. But our fight’s been going on almost since then.”

“What is this conflict? You said the Alliance to Restore the Republic. What does that mean?”

“After the Clone War ended, the Republic was rebranded the Empire,” Korkie said, tossing a snarky smile back at the four behind him. “Palpatine named himself emperor, and slowly he’s been strangling the good aspects of the Republic and making a slaving, atrocious Empire.”

“Palpatine did that?” The human asked. “We suspected some disingenuousness from him, but to go that far…”

“Yeah. I know. I was a teenager during the Clone Wars. My family had suspicions about him, but nothing definitive.”

“Your family?”

“Yes. I’m Korkie Kryze. My auntie was Duchess of Mandalore.”

He felt rather than noticed the stiffening of a few bodies behind him. He did notice his father’s brief flicker to a younger version of himself- a version dressed in Mandalorian armor.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The Kiffar seemed to surprise the others with his words, and Korkie got the impression that although the Kiffar had no way of knowing, his words weren’t just meant for Korkie.

“Yes, well. It was a long time ago. And I’m forgetting the manners Auntie taught me. What are your names?”

“Master Mace Windu.” Said the man in question.

“Kit Fisto.”

“Quinlan Vos. And this is Aayla Secura.” With a gesture toward the woman.

“You’re Force sensitive. I didn’t know Mandalore had any Force sensitive people.” Aayla said.

“We do. It’s rare, but we do. We usually stay on planet though. What with the history between our groups… it was decided that was best.”

“More to the point, I didn’t know you were Force sensitive.” Quinlan said.

“It’s not really public knowledge. It’s not considered a good thing to be for a Mandalorian. More of a curse than a gift.” He paused. “That was their opinion anyway. Now, they’ll take any advantage they can get.”

“How is your planet doing?” Mace asked.

“As well as can be expected. We’ve allied with the Rebellion and we’re fighting back against the Empire, which means they’re hitting down hard at us, but we’ve had a number of successes recently.”

“Good.”

There was an awkward moment, no one quite sure what to say, until Kit spoke up.

“We should contact the Council of this time.” Korkie winced and noticed his father do the same.

“That’s not going to be possible,” Korkie said, turning around and stopping his walk forward.

“We wouldn’t stand for something like this, so we would surely be working with your Rebellion, wouldn’t we?” Mace asked.

 _You_ _wanna_ _take_ _this_ _one_ , _or_ _should_ _I?_ Korkie thought loudly, but he spoke anyway.

“I’m sorry to have to inform you of this,” He began. “But the first thing Palpatine ordered as Emperor was the execution of the Jedi. We can't contact the Council because it doesn’t exist anymore. That was the Purge I spoke of before.”

There was a long moment of silence, which Korkie had expected. There would be no outbursts from this group, too entrenched in Jedi stoicism for that. But he felt the confusion radiating off of them.

“But surely the Council still exists somewhere. There are ten thousand Jedi, most highly trained in self-defense. How could Palpatine have killed all of them?”

Korkie paused, unsure how to continue. Before he could say anything, the Jedi startled backward, staring at his father, who now appeared as he had during the Clone Wars.

“Obi-Wan?” Quinlan asked.

“Hello, my friends. It’s good to see you again.”

“Obi-Wan, how are you doing this?” Master Windu asked.

“Before he died, my Master figured out how to preserve one’s essence after death and return as a ghost. He did not perfect the technique until after the dark times began. When he had, he returned and taught it to me. Given the state of things, it seemed a helpful skill to learn.”

“Qui-Gon knew how to do this?” Master Windu spoke. “Where did he learn such a technique?”

“You know, I never have asked him that. But we’re getting off topic. I need to explain some things to you, and they won’t be pleasant. Korkie,” he turned. “Finish leading the way to the ship. I think this news is best taken sitting down.”

“Sure.” Korkie agreed, and continued onward.

“I will visit Luke. Tell him and the Rebels that they’re going to have some… unexpected guests.”

“Wait, Obi-Wan.” Quinlan said. “What- What happened to you? If you’re a ghost, that means you’re dead. And you look- like you looked when I saw you yesterday.”

A brief expression of surprise flickered onto Obi-Wan’s face, and he smiled.

“Thank you for the concern, Quin, but this is just the form I chose to appear to you in. I can look as I did at any age, and I felt this would be the form you’d be most comfortable with, given your time period.”

“No, but that still doesn’t answer my question. You’re dead. And twenty years isn’t enough for it to have happened by natural causes. What happened?”

A flicker of the older version of Obi-Wan, so fast most people wouldn’t even notice it, but Korkie knew everyone here had.

“That’s complicated. I’ll explain when I return.”

-

They continued in silence for most of the trip.

“This Luke Obi-Wan said he was going to speak to… would it be the same Luke Skywalker you mentioned before?” Kit Fisto asked. Korkie tried not to visibly wince.

“Yes, most likely. As far as I am aware, Force ghosts can only be seen by Force sensitive people, and Luke is with the Rebellion right now, or he should be.”

“And would be have any relation to one Anakin Skywalker?” Master Windu asked, sounding like he could already guess the answer but didn’t want to be right. Korkie paused before answering.

“Luke does claim to be the son of Anakin Skywalker, yes. And Luke isn’t really a liar, so I would say yes, he is.”

That got another moment of silence behind him. Korkie let himself hope they’d leave it at that, not wanting to discuss Jedi business with an outsider.

They were quiet until they reached the ship, whereupon Korkie explained the story that had led him here.

“Ahsoka Tano survived? That’s good to know.” Kit Fisto spoke. “Many on the Council are fond of her, and it’s good that she was able to survive the disaster.”

“Yes. I met her first when I was a teenager, before the Clone War ended. She helped solve a problem we had on Mandalore. After the war, I joined up with the Rebellion, and eventually found out she had too. It was good to see that an old friend had survived, so we kept in contact.” His face darkened. “Until a few years ago, when she disappeared suddenly.”

“Disappeared?” Aayla asked.

“Yes. It’s said she died fighting Darth Vader, but we have reports that the Empire still searches for her, so that can’t be true. They would know if their enforcer had killed her.”

“Who is this Darth Vader?”

“No one knows who he really is. He wears a mask and outfit that disguises him. But he’s the Emperor’s enforcer. He’s extremely good at killing.”

“That doesn’t make sense. A Sith wouldn’t agree to be second in command, unless they were…” Quinlan began.

“And Palpatine doesn’t strike me as the sort to be a puppet ruler.” Mace added.

“No. And Darth Vader, judging by his military strategy, isn’t the type to be that sneaky.” Korkie finished, letting them each come to the proper conclusion as they needed to.

“But that would mean…” Aayla began.

“Palpatine is a Sith Lord.” Master Windu said, and even for a stoic Jedi Master there was a hint of horror in his voice.

“Yes.” Korkie said. “Oh look. There’s my ship.”


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker was relaxing, for once. He was hanging out with Han and Leia, who were bickering back and forth. Luke was about to make a jab of his own, when out of nowhere, he saw a ghost.

He startled backwards, surprising Han and Leia. When Leia looked toward what had surprised Luke, she took in a quick breath of her own.

“Ben?” Luke spoke hesitantly. Leia’s reaction reassured him that he wasn’t going crazy- and Ben had said some impressive things about the Force.

“Hello young Luke.” Ben spoke softly, but with clear fondness in his voice.

“Ben! I- I read your journal.”

Before Ben could respond, Han spoke.

“Kid? What are you looking at?” Han’s voice held a clear edge of concern, and Leia scoffed at him.

“That… ghost.” She fumbled for the right word for a second. “Can’t you see him?”

“What are you talking about? Ghosts don’t exist.” Han looked seriously concerned now.

“Hmm.” Ben murmured. “Well, we can’t have your friend thinking you’re insane. I wonder…” he shifted in place, and suddenly, Han was moving. “I guess I can do that. Seems unlikely.”

“Who-” he paused. “Old man?”

“Hello, Captain Solo. Well. Now that we can all see each other, I must speak with Luke and Leia.”

“Han can stay. Whatever you have to say to us, you can say to him.” Luke defended.

“Are you certain? This is going to get into some rather upsetting information.” Ben sighed. “I wish I had gotten a chance to speak to you earlier. But of course, death is rather hard to defeat, even as a ghost. I struggled to come back for a long time, and only just managed it due to some… unique circumstances.”

“Han is trustworthy.” Leia spoke. “Well, a bit. Enough that he can stay.”

“Aww, your highness, you flatter me.” Han said.

“Alright. If you’re certain. Well. Where to begin? There’s a lot of information to cover, and I don’t understand all of it. I suppose I shall start with the one piece of good news. Luke, Leia, it has to do with your family.”

-

Arriving at the ship was a rather quiet affair, everyone immersed in their own thoughts. Korkie gave a quick tour around the ship, so that everyone would know where everything was, and then he headed up to the cockpit to head back to the Rebellion.

Shortly after he had taken off, his father appeared in the copilot’s seat.

“Well, that’s done.” He sighed heavily. “I wish I hadn’t had to explain everything so quickly. I’m not sure Luke is ready for it. But, there’s little choice now. I must explain everything to them, or they will figure it out themselves.”

“Ready for what?” Korkie asked, parsing the relevant information from the statement.

“I’m not certain I should tell you. Luke may not want people to know… but I suppose it’s my secret as well.” Obi-Wan paused. “You recall my former Padawan, Anakin?” His eyes clenched shut and his hands fisted at his sides. “I’ve only ever spoken this once before, to Luke moments ago, but I’ll need to be able to say it if I want to explain to the others.” He took a deep breath. “Anakin Fell. He’s- he’s Darth Vader.”

“Dad…” Korkie mumbled, unsure how to respond, but knowing he needed to offer some form of comfort. This was the kind of thing it took a lot of effort to recover from, and clearly Obi-Wan wasn’t through recovery yet, if he couldn’t even name the demon. “It’s not your fault.” He finally settled on, knowing Obi-Wan’s penchant for guilt.

“I know.” He spoke softly, but surely. “I do know that. Anakin made his choice of his own free will. It’s only upsetting that he didn’t choose m- us. The Light.”

“I know.” After sitting in silence for a beat, Obi-Wan stood.

“Well. I’m sure they’re all curious about what happened. Let’s explain.”

Korkie followed Obi-Wan out into the main room of the ship, where the four Jedi had gathered.

“Obi-Wan.” Mace greeted him.

“Hello Mace. Quinlan. Kit. Aayla.” A genuine smile spread across Obi-Wan’s face. “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” Quinlan spoke, grim expression fading just a bit. “So. How did it happen?”

“The clones.” Obi-Wan’s face darkened. “There is some sort of chip in their head. Supposedly it was meant to curb aggression, but what it did was take over their minds and force them to do terrible things.

“Nearly everyone was out in the field at that point, most surrounded by clones. We trusted them. And they trusted us. They all hit at once, so there was no way to warn anyone. All the clones near Coruscant marched on the Temple, where only the sick, elderly, and children remained. They had the most casualties but Darth Vader led that group.”

“And who is this Darth Vader?” Mace asked.

“It’s- ah, Darth Vader is Anakin.” Obi-Wan seemed to crumple in on himself in that moment. A scent of ash and smoke seemed to permeate the air.

A long moment passed in silence. Korkie saw the others watching him and knew they would prefer to discuss this amongst themselves without him there. He debated moving, before finally he stood. If he needed to, he could get the information from his dad later.

As Korkie moved into the next room, Mace reached out a hand and put it on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders shuddered for a moment, before he drew himself back up.

“It is what it is.” Everyone could tell it wasn’t that simple, but they left it alone for the moment. A thought occurred to Quinlan, one he didn’t want to contemplate but he had to.

“Obi-Wan. Did Darth Vader kill you?” It would make sense. Obi-Wan had been a good duelist, and presumably still would have been decent in older age. It could have been a number of other causes, but this was also a distinct possibility that needed to be considered.

“Yes.” It was a whisper. Mace closed his eyes. He’d worried about Skywalker, but he hadn’t wanted to believe it would go this far. But if the boy had truly killed his master, whom everyone knew he loved, then he was truly gone.

The quiet was reassuring for Obi-Wan. He’d never been able to grieve this with other Jedi around him.

“What happened?” Aayla finally asked. “I know everyone struggles, but he seemed noble.”

“Padme Amidala happened.” Obi-Wan answered.

“The boy’s mother?” Mace asked.

“How did you know about Luke?”

“Kryze told us.” Kit answered.

“Korkie’s usually more subtle than that.” Obi-Wan frowned. “He should have known…”

“It was before he knew who we were.” Quinlan answered, shooting Obi-Wan a quick look. “He must have assumed we would have known who Luke was.”

“Ah. Yes, Luke has become… quite well known.”

“For?”

“His destruction of the Death Star. A super weapon capable of destroying planets.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “Leia lost her foster planet that way.”

Deciding to ask about that later, Mace leaned forward and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s.

“What happened? How did this happen? Tell us the whole story.”

“Yes. I apologize. It’s important that you know. And I may be one of the only people who can tell it to you. It started… oh, it’s started when I was a Padawan.”

-

Korkie commed ahead to the Resistance, and that’s when he met Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa for the first time.

“Hello, Commanders.” Korkie bowed his head slightly, and received nods in response, Luke’s a moment too late, farmboy instincts still overriding his newly learned etiquette. Korkie hid his smile.

“Hello, Prince Kryze.” Commander Organa spoke. She looked a bit shaken.

“I’ve been told you have been updated on our situation.” Korkie cut to the point.

“Yes. What do you know of what’s happened?”

“I know everything. Including your parentage.” He spoke hesitantly, but they deserved to know that he knew. “I won’t make it public, of course.”

“How did you know?” Luke blurted.

“My father told me.” Korkie said gently.

“I thought only Ben knew?” Luke asked.

“Exactly.”


End file.
